


Third Party

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Series: Original Character BDSM [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: Not getting the attention she needs at home, Monica seeks out third party assistance.





	

His voice was soft and melodic, the perfect counterpoint to the firm left hand holding her torso against his thighs. "What brings you across my lap today, lass?"

 

Monica tried to shift her weight to get a little more comfortable. It must have felt like she was squirming because his arm clamped down on her even tighter. His fingers delicately danced upon her bare ass, touching so lightly that it shivers up her spine. She let out a small whine and then said, "My boyfriend caught me masturbating."

 

"Oh, that IS naughty," he said as his right hand gripped her cheeks. 

 

"But that's not why I'm here," she said. "At least, that's not the whole reason."

 

"Why don't you tell it to me from the beginning," he said. A little pat on her ass accompanied the encouragement.

 

"Okay. So I was home alone. Bored. Horny as fuck. I was just wearing a t-shirt and shorts since I had no where to be...so I slipped my shorts down to my ankles, leaned back on the sofa, and just kinda rubbed myself. I get wet pretty fast, so before long I was slipping my middle finger inside, slowly going back and forth. I'd give my clit a little tug now and then, kinda grabbing it between my thumb and forefinger. 

 

Then all of the sudden, Mark walks in. He just kinda grunts when he sees me, but at least he closed the door in a hurry. By now I'm really really wet, so I slip my hand out of my twat and put my fingers against my lower lips. I kind of made a pouty face and I said, 'I've been sooo bad, Mark. Won't you punish me?' 

 

And he didn't! He just kinda grunted again and started walking away towards the kitchen. 'Work sucked,' he said. 'Sorry, you're on your own tonight.' Can you believe it?"

 

"And what did you do then?" asked the melodic voice.

 

"I tried to keep going," she said. "I imagined that Mark HADN'T said no, that instead he walked right over and slapped my cunt. That he flipped me over, took of his belt, and used it to flog my ass! But...it was no good. I just couldn't get off on the idea alone. I needed it for real. So I called you...and here I am."

 

SLAP! His iron palm spanked her perfect bubble butt. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! 

 

"Here you are indeed," he said. "It seems to me you might need a bit more than a bare-ass spanking. Stand up."

 

He helped her stand. She looked down at him a bit confused, her trimmed pussy already glistening. 

 

"Take off your shirt and bra," he ordered. "I think you need to be completely naked for this punishment."

 

She crossed her arms and pulled the sleeveless cotton shirt over her head. She tossed it aside. Her arms folded behind her back to unhook the bra. 

 

"Good girl," he said. He stood and took her nipples between his fore- and middle fingers, gently at first then harder and twisting. Letting go, he slapped one breast and then the other. The cycle of pinching, twisting, and slapping repeated several times. "Now bend over and put your hands on the chair seat. Make sure to spread your legs."

 

She obeyed. He starts to move away and she looks up. "Keep your eyes on the floor, girl!" he barks.

 

Soft footsteps across the carpet. A creaky chest opening. The jingle of metal. A clank. More soft footsteps.

 

Something cold appeared between her legs. A spreader bar, she realized. He help support her weight as he moved her legs to the ends. Leather cuffs were soon around her ankles. She saw him in her peripheral, he moved around and attached other leather cuffs to her wrists. It was difficult to keep her palms flat on the chair, but she managed. Since her hands were right beneath her face, she could see a chain connecting the two cuffs. 

 

He stood and moved back behind her. "Now that you're properly restrained, your punishment can begin. Notice that I didn't bind your arms TO anything. I didn't neglect that to be nice. If you break position at all: we're going to start over with something harsher. Like the cane."

 

She squirmed just a bit. She hated the cane! Still, at least he wouldn't be starting with that. Which implement would he use, then?

 

There was a brief rush of air just a split second before his paddle connected with her left cheek. From the feel of it and the rather hollow sound that accompanied it, she could tell it was the small corduroy-covered one. It came down on her right cheek, then he quickly worked back and forth, spanking her entire ass evenly. Every fifth spank would be right over her pussy.

 

She started letting out short moans in time with the spanks.


End file.
